


Familiar Faces, Worn Out Places

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: He's seen your face before, and it's the only thing he sees when he's with you.Collection of Líf x Reader drabbles / ficlets / oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out before the new story chapter comes out in case canon decides to pull a plot twist on us.

The moment the smoke clears, the first king of Askr is surprised to find himself within his original realm and not the cold and desolate land of Hel. Although it doesn’t show on his face, he’s confused as to why he is here.

As he looks at his surroundings, noting how much his kingdom has changed yet still somehow managed to remain the same, his gaze fall upon your face, and his eyes widen with shock, and… something else.

Your face is a face he’s seen before, yet it shouldn’t be possible. After all, it’s been many years since then… Many years since his decisions had cost him the one he held closest to his heart when it was still beating.

Líf’s steps are purposeful as he approaches you, and you shrink back from his intimidating appearance. But then he does something that stuns you. His hand reaches up slowly to caress your cheek, his touch loving and sweet, and an unfamiliar name is uttered from his lips, spoken with such fondness while staring deeply into your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Order of Heroes was surprised by the fact that you had summoned Líf, but they were even more surprised when they saw the way he treated you, so gentle and sweet, a sharp contrast to his hardened look and aloof nature with everybody else.

Líf understood that you were not the same person he was thinking of, but the more time he spent with you, the more his memories of the past came back to him. Your laughter even sounded the same as what he remembered.

He remembered how his most precious person would always stay by his side. The first time you looked at him with such worried eyes, he recalled seeing that very same expression when he made a name for himself by forming a pact with the dragon god, Askr.

When Líf lingered by your side at night to accompany you on your castle rounds, he was reminded of nights of passion when his body was still that of a healthy young man as opposed to the corpse he was now. How he longed for that warmth and connection once more. How he longed for your face to look at him so tenderly like it did so long ago.


End file.
